custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop: The Collapse of the Dinosaurs
☀'Baby Bop: The Collapse of the Dinosaurs' is a custom Barney & Friends film for Season 9 that was released on December 19, 2004. Plot Edit Baby Bop struggles between both her parents and V who must be by her side. Barney Cast Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lauren Mayeux) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * V (Hugo Weaving) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson # Forgive Me # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song # # #Be Our Guest # # I Love You Trivia Edit * Barney in Concert's I Love You has the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop pounds her bowl of spinach salad with his fists and screams "I HATE SPINACH!!!" at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!" while seeing nothing on the map) is used. * the music from "Let's Make Music" (when Baby Bop and Stacy are playing) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater". * Production for this video took place in June 2003. * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. Quotes (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Whitney and Stacy are playing) Whitney: Alright Stacy, what would you like to do? Stacy: I don't know, perhaps play a game. Whitney: What kind of game? Stacy: Pat-a-cake Whitney: Alright (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Whitney! Hi Stacy! Both girls: Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Can I play too? Stacy: Sure Baby Bop, we love to have you play with us. Baby Bop: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: You're welcome. (Inside the caboose) Stacy: So Whitney what do you want to do? Whitney: I don't know, but we can show Baby Bop the neighborhood. Stacy: That's a very great idea. I'll be right back I'll ask her if she wants to come. (Stacy walks over to Baby Bop) Stacy: Um Baby Bop would you like to see the neighborhood with me and Whitney? Baby Bop: Yes. (Stacy, Whitney, and Baby Bop walk around the neighborhood) (Meanwhile at Baby Bop's home) Baby Bop: Dad, I'm home. Baby Bop's Dad: There's my baby girl! Baby Bop: Glad, I'm home! Baby Bop's Dad: You know me and your mother thought about taking you and BJ out to a nice restaurant. Baby Bop: Why is that? Baby Bop's Mom: It's for your grandmother's birthday. Baby Bop's Dad: That is right, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: I made new friends today at the park. Baby Bop's Mom: Really, that's wonderful do you know their names? Baby Bop: Stacy and Whitney Baby Bop's Mom: Do you play with them? Baby Bop: Yes. (Back to Stacy) Stacy: I sure hope, Baby Bop stays out of trouble V: She will! Whitney: You mean she is the dinosaur that you want. V: If that is possible. (Back to Baby Bop and her parents) Baby Bop's Mom: You know Baby Bop, me and your father planned a very nice trip for us to go out for dinner, tonight and we are celebrating your grandma's birthday maybe you can make her a special gift but that would be nice of you. Baby Bop: I'll make her a special gift, thanks Mom. Baby Bop's Mom: You're welcome, sweetheart. (Baby Bop hugs her mom) Mysterious Voice: It is your parents, that control your mind so they will use but join me and we will remove this threat from our world. Baby Bop: No, I'm too scared. Mom! Dad! help me, there's a evil voice. (Baby Bop's parents rush into her room) Baby Bop's Dad: What's Wrong? Baby Bop: I heard a voice and I can't stay here alone, V is here and he wants me forever, I don't want to go with him, I want to stay with you guys (she starts to cry as her mom comforts her) Baby Bop's Mom: Shh! It's alright mommy's here, don't worry V doesn't exist he is only pretend, and I'll stay by you if you're scared you actually had a nightmare. Baby Bop: But what if he kills you and dad? Baby Bop's Dad: He won't but my darling listen V is not real. (At the Restaurant) (Baby Bop and her family at a fancy restaurant) (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and her family's table) Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum. Waiter: Is something wrong? Baby Bop: This is spinach. Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad causing the spinach to fly around) Waiter: That's it. I quit. Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop that is it let's go home that was very rude of you (Baby Bop sighs) (fades back to Whitney and Stacy at the park) Stacy: I wish she didn't leave me, and now everything is messed up because I putted Baby Bop in danger (Stacy starts to cry as Whitney comforts her) Whitney: Don't cry Stacy, I'm pretty sure she's alright we'll find a way to get her back. Stacy: I just hope so, I love her. Whitney: We can hope to get her, she won't have to live with those 2 mean dinosaurs that she calls her parents, they don't care for her we should be able to save her. (fades to V's mansion) (A man arrives at the door) Charles: Master, we couldn't find the girl! V: Then alert the officials that Baby Bop is taken by those two crazy dinosaurs and then we will execute them. (fades to Baby Bop and her family arriving home) Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. Baby Bop: Uh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. Baby Bop's Dad: You're grounded for 1 week. Now go to your room. (Baby Bop stomps up to her room and slams the door breaking it) Baby Bop's Dad: Whatever, that was I will go up there. (Baby Bop's Dad walks up the stairs) Baby Bop: (angry) I would rather leave! (Baby Bop's Dad enters her room angrily) Baby Bop's Dad: Seriously Baby Bop, this is very unacceptable behavior what you did breaking your door and now you are grounded for another week. Baby Bop: I rather live with V rather than you stupid ugly jerks! Baby Bop's Dad: Stop this! listen this has nothing to do with V we told you he doesn't exist and also you won't play with your friends. (Baby Bop's Mom runs to her room) Baby Bop's Mom: What is going on? Baby Bop's Dad: She threw a tantrum and broke her door. Baby Bop's Mom: How did that happen? Baby Bop's Dad: She got mad and slammed it. Baby Bop's Mom: This was very naughty of you, as far as I'm concerned Baby Bop you really lost your privileges playing with your friends and you added yourself another week. (Baby Bop hits her mom) Baby Bop: THAT IS UNFAIR! Baby Bop's Dad:ALRIGHT IF YOU HIT YOUR MOM, ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL BE SITTING IN TIMEOUT! (Baby Bop hits her mom again) Baby Bop's Mom:THIS IS IT BABY BOP, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN TIMEOUT! (Baby Bop's parents drag her to the naughty chair) Baby Bop's Dad: YOU LEARN BETTER TO NOT HIT YOUR MOM, AND ALSO YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT FOR 2 WEEKS! (Baby Bop starts crying) Baby Bop's Dad: STOP CRYING! (Stacy and Whitney enter the house) Stacy: Let her go! Baby Bop's Mom: We can never she is being punished! Stacy: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER, SHE IS OUR FRIEND AND SHE BELONGS TO US SHE WAS MAD BECAUSE OF THE SPINACH YOU SHOULDN'T DO THIS TO HER! Baby Bop's Dad: Then she can stay away from you! Stacy: No! Whitney: This is a foolish thing of you two to treat your daughter like this! (Whitney releases Baby Bop from the naughty chair) Baby Bop: I'm free! Stacy: We're glad to have you back, Baby Bop. (Baby Bop runs from the house to the mansion where she actually lives) Baby Bop's Dad: GET BACK HERE, BABY BOP OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU! (Baby Bop enters the mansion and V steps in) V: Welcome home, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: V, there is something horrible my parents said to me they lied to me and said you don't exist and they punished for no reason all I want is to reunite with you. V: Baby Bop, those 2 dinosaurs are evil they are using you so they can imprison you, and they captured you from me and my dear I'm sorry for frightening you. Baby Bop: It's alright! V: Now we need to confront your parents (V and Baby Bop head to her old home) Baby Bop's Dad: I thought V didn't... (V bursts into the house) V: You both lost, you tried to imprison Baby Bop with a chair and she didn't deserve it you 2 are child abusers treating your own daughter like she is a useless piece of fucking crap in reality she belongs to me and you took her from me. Baby Bop's Mom: Screw it, V I would break your neck! V: You dare to threaten me? Baby Bop's Dad: Take that mask off. V: Never! (V duels with both Baby Bop's parents) (Police officers arrive) Baby Bop: Thank goodness you're here! Policeman: Don't worry I got this taken care of. (The officers approach Baby Bop's parents) Policeman #2: You both are under arrest for child abuse and death threats. (Baby Bop's parents are handcuffed and led to the police car to be taken to jail) (In jail) (Baby Bop's parents are beat up and killed) Stacy: I know things can get hard but Baby Bop, you shouldn't be that angry with anyone, and you're safe your parents aren't coming back they died as you know, you live here with us. Baby Bop: I know, Stacy. V: Perhaps we can start another life. Baby Bop: Yes! (Whitney, Baby Bop, Stacy, and V are at their new home) V: Welcome back! Baby Bop: Thanks V! Whitney: That's our girl! (Stacy hugs Baby Bop and V presents her a rose) V: Would you be my lover? Baby Bop: I would love to V thanks! (V and Baby Bop romantically dance) V: You're the perfect dinosaur for me Baby Bop and me, Stacy, and Whitney are your real family, and I saved your life. Baby Bop: You too. (The End) Category:V for Vendetta